The Confrontation
by GirlWithNoName-Elli3
Summary: What happens when a boy confesses his love to a girl, whom does not return his feelings?


**A/N: Hey guys. The idea of this came to my mind while I was cleaning my room. Lol. Strange I know…**

**Okies. Tell me what ya think.**

**By the way, this is set about mid-second term of their 7th year…**

**-- _Whispers_**

* * *

**The confrontation**

What happens when a boy confesses his love to a girl, whom does not return his feelings?

* * *

Hermione rose from her spot at the breakfast table and began to walk towards the door, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Hermione turned around to see Ron holding her wrist and his face slowly reddening.

'Ron, can you please let go of my wrist?' Hermione asked.

'I've gotta tell you something,' Ron said, kind of hurriedly.

'Well can't it wait til later, I have to go to the library,' was the reply. Hermione looked down at Ron and half smiled, trying not to laugh at the colour of his face. 'Fine, but make it quick.'

Hermione looked at Ron and could tell straight away that he was nervous, but about what, she wasn't sure.

'Come on Ron! I don't have all day!' Hermione said, starting to get a little annoyed. She once rose from the table and said 'fine!' And began walking towards the doors again.

As she was walking, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Ron running towards her.

'Ron can you please tell me what the hell it is you want to say!' Hermione said.

Ron mumbled something that she couldn't hear so she said, 'Spit it out Ron! I can't hear you!'

* * *

From across the hall, pair of eyes watching the pair, laughing softly to himself.

This pair of eyes belonged to a person one would least expect to care about what went one between the two.

* * *

Ron looked up at her and nearly shouted, 'I-I love you!' Hermione could hear giggling coming from the occupants of the Great hall and realised that pretty much the entire school had been watching the entire conversation between herself and Ron.

Hermione looked up at Ron and started saying, 'I'm sorry Ron, but I alre-' but she was cut of when she felt someone's lips upon her own.

Hermione raised one of her hands and slapped Ron across the face, causing most of the on lookers to gasp, but she could hear the laughter as well and she could tell, without even looking which table it was coming from.

'As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me! I already have a boyfriend Ronald!' Hermione said angrily.

She watched as Ron began to pale slightly. 'Come again?' He said.

'I said, I already have a boyfriend!' Hermione said again.

'Who is he?' Ron asked.

Hermione looked slightly towards the Slytherin table and saw her current boyfriend looking at them.

'We will tell you when we want to Ronald, not when you want us to,' Hermione said.

Hermione looked towards her boyfriend with an expression that said _are we going to tell him?_

The answer she got was simple as he began to rise. _May as well._

'Ok Ronald,' Hermione said, looking back at her friend. 'I'm going out with-'

'Me,' said a voice from beside them.

Hermione turned to face the owner of the voice, with a smile of her face. Ron on the other hand turned and his face began to; once again, redden but this time from anger and not nervousness.

There stood Draco Malfoy, with a smirk on his face.

'Him!' Ron asked angrily.

'Yes Ronald, are you blind as well as deaf!' Hermione said, just as angry.

'You can't be..' Ron started but was cut off by Draco saying, 'Come on Hermione, let's leave.'

Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's hand gently and Hermione smiled and said, 'Gladly,' before turning and following Draco out the door.

As soon as the couple left, the Great Hall erupted in murmurs and whispering.

Ron stood, slightly shocked at the new discovery, where the couple had left him.

_What the hell is going on?_ Ron thought to himself.

_Meanwhile…_

'Did you see the look on his face?'

'Oh my god! That was so funny!' Hermione replied smiling.

Hermione and Draco sat beneath a tree down by the lake, hand in hand and laughing.

'Well I know one thing for sure,' Draco said, looking at Hermione

'And that is?'

'Well firstly… That was _not_ how I wanted people to find out,' Draco started.

'And secondly?'

'Now I'll be able to kiss you in the corridors,' Draco said with a huge smile.

Hermione started laughing and kissed him on the nose.

'Ti amo Draco.'

'Ti amo anche Cara,' Draco replied, pulling Hermione closer.

* * *

The truth comes out….

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think?**

**First translation:**

'_I love you Draco'_

**Second translation:**

'_I love you also Beloved'_

**-- _Whispers_**

**PS: Don't forget to press that review button!**


End file.
